Timothy Sinclair
Captain Timothy J. Sinclair was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th Century. He was the first commanding officer of the [[USS Pendragon|USS Pendragon]], serving in that capacity from 2379 to 2385. Early Life Born on June 22, 2341, Timothy Jacob Sinclair was an orphan almost from his first breath. En route to Utopia Planitia, Mars, a shuttlecraft accident resulted in the death of Commander Jacob Sinclair and seriously injured his pregnant wife, Ilanna Sinclair, Daughter of the Seventh House of Betazed. Ilanna was rescued and taken to Christopher's Landing, Titan, where she gave birth to her son, and died. With no human family, and rejected by the Seventh House, the young Sinclair was taken to Enclave J-12 on Titan, a facility for Federation orphans. As part of an undisclosed "special project," he was raised in virtual isolation, under the tutelage of Dr. Robert Blaisdell. The Wandering Years Sinclair left the Enclave shortly after his fourteenth birthday in 2355, under controversial circumstances. He began traveling around the galaxy, bartering passage for work on frieghters. On his travels, he encountered the Orion Syndicate, the Llairu, and Vash. In late 2357, Sinclair's travels brought him to Belle Terre. While there, he aided Lieutenant Steve Tecklenberg in rescuing colonists from a terrorist attack. Tecklenberg was impressed by Sinclair's resourcefulness and character, pursuaded the young man to join him when he returned to duty on the [[USS Beachmont|USS Beachmont]] after the new year's celebrations. Academy Aboard the Beachmont, Sinclair saw a much different view of Starfleet than he was presented with in the Enclave. During that time, the Beachmont picked up survivors from the doomed [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]] and he befriended Ensign William Riker. With the encouragement and assistance of Lieutenant Tecklenberg and Captain Paul Twining, he applied to Starfleet Academy and was accepted. Reporting for duty at the Academy's San Francisco campus, Sinclair inadvertantly got caught in a scuffle with freshman cadet Ben Dunkerton, and were called before the Academy Commandant. Admiral Brand thought a fitting punishment would be to assign them as not only squadmates, but roommates. The plan worked, and after a period of intense friction, Sinclair became a calming influence on the hot-headed Dunkerton, and while the latter would help to draw Sinclair out of his shell. During their time in Nebula Squadron, the two cadets became the best of friends. Other friendships that Sinclair had at the Academy included those with Joshua Hofmann, Mark Montgomery, Justin Shive, Jordan Dennis, Antonius Charlemagne Strube and Christopher Durham. Sinclair would maintain most of these friendships for the rest of his life. He likewise maintained a friendship with Steve Tecklenberg, who was reassigned as the Tactical Field Instructor for Nebula Squadron, and became a mentor to Sinclair. During his Academy years, Sinclair harbored feelings for his squadmate Mary Barranco but never had the courage to tell her how he felt. Eventually, he was pushed into a romance with another cadet, Jean Brennan, set up by Dunkerton. Though initially reluctant, Sinclair developed feelings for Jean (which were reciprocated), and they married after graduation. Career Early Career Ensign Sinclair's first assignment after graduation was as a helmsman on the [[USS Rutledge|USS Rutledge]], under Captain Benjamin Maxwell. Joining him on the Rutledge was his classmate Chris Durham. On board, Sinclair met Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien, who took the young Ensign under his wing. After less than six months on the Rutledge, Sinclair, O'Brien and Durham were on the away team that responded to the Setlik III massacre. On the surface, the team was caught in a firefight with Cardassian troops. Durham took a disruptor hit for Sinclair, sacrificing his life (and unknown to Sinclair at the time, releasing the Darrum entity from corporeal form). After Setlik III, Sinclair took leave and returned to Earth. He and Jean moved into his father's ancestral ranch in Colorado. After a month, he returned to duty with the Judge Advocate General's Office while awaiting his next deep space assignment. In May 2363, Sinclair was assigned to the [[USS Cerberus|USS Cerberus]] as a security officer. While exploring near the galactic rim in January 2364, the Cerberus was attacked by unknown forces, suffered a warp core breach, and was destroyed. Sinclair was among a handful of survivors, waiting in lifepods for three weeks, before being rescued by the [[USS Potemkin|USS Potemkin]]. Sinclair and the other Cerberus survivors were given a mandatory one-year "cooling down" period. Sinclair returned to the JAG Corps on Earth, and began weekly counseling sessions with Lt. Commander Nan Ross. Scandalon After six months on Earth, Sinclair was itching to be out in space again, and that's when Steve Tecklenberg offered him a spot on the [[USS Scandalon|USS Scandalon]], as a member of the special operations group, the Eagle's Nest Squadron. Sinclair jumped at the chance, and joined Tecklenberg, Dunkerton, Shive and other old friends on the Scandalon, initially serving as a security officer. In May 2365, Ensigns Toby Moore and Brad Powell were assigned to the Scandalon on Sinclair's recommendation. He had served as a Cadre (upperclassmen supervisor) for them at the Academy. Shortly thereafter, Powell was captured, tortured and killed during a covert assignment. Sinclair blamed himself, as did Toby Moore, who never forgave Sinclair for the death of his best friend, leading to more than twenty years of bitter animosity between the two men. Next Assignments In October, Sinclair (and Dunkerton) left the Scandalon and joined the crew of the [[USS Wayfarer NCC-10536|USS Wayfarer]], NCC-10536. In Septmeber 2366, Sinclair was promoted to full Lieutenant and assigned to the [[USS Langley|USS Langley]] as Security Chief. He would remain in that position until the Battle of Wolf 359. While recovering from his injuries, Starfleet assigned Sinclair as an instructor at the Academy, acting on the recommendation of Admiral Twining. He served as a Field Instructor for Nebula Squadron through the end of the 2368 school year. Relationships Family Friends Romance Background Notes Star Trek: Pendragon is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Timothy Sinclair is "played" by three different actors: Liam Aiken (as a child), Gregory Smith (as a teen and cadet), and Pierce Brosnan (as an adult). Quotes Trivia Other actors considered for the role were Michael T. Weiss, Thomas Gibson, Ronald Coleman and Cary Grant. For the cadet Sinclair, Joshua Jackson and Brandon Routh were also considered. Sinclair, Timothy Sinclair, Timothy Sinclair, Timothy Sinclair, Timothy Sinclair, Timothy Sinclair, Timothy